


Deadlands [SPN Zombie AU]

by Moontunes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontunes/pseuds/Moontunes
Summary: The supernatural characters thrown into an alternate universe (created by mwaa) of zombie apocalypses and lousy inventors :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo new work!! I originally had posted this on Wattpad but decided to move to AO3 because well, I prefer this site if I must say :o 
> 
> Anyways, don't mind my babbles. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

On most occasions, you would find Castiel Novak seated at his desk, his back hunched over something unseeable, and muttering something most likely in another language. 

His desk would be cluttered with notebooks and pens, bottles of ink and the occasional pot plant for 'oxygen' purposes. These notebooks would be drowned in ink, symbols and words and transcripts and whatever else a notebook is used for. 

But the one thing that would catch your eye, would be the hundreds of diagrams floating around the room, wether they be on paper or cardboard, notebook or scrap paper, idea upon idea would be layered, with pencil, pen, paint and the like. 

Now? It was all packed away. Hidden in boxes and behind stuck out pieces in the floor, under his bed and in between books on a shelf. 

The room was empty, bar that of a bed and desk and bookshelf. 

Castiel sighs, hiding the last of his ideas, left in his brain, to the deepest corner of his brain. 

Because there was no room for a lousy inventor in a world like this one. 

~

Standing in his brother, Gabriel's, room. Castiel peers out of the thick curtains onto the street below, he glimpses faces of those that he once knew, now a walking corpse.

Castiel had seen enough, he shut his eyes and tried to block out the distant cries from nearby citizens, sitting down and leaning against the bed behind him. Gunfire, like a crack of thunder in the almost silence. An ear piercing scream overpowered the sound of the gunshot, sliced in half by death. Castiel squeezed his eyes shut even tighter, if possible, his hands were trembling with every pristine sound. Maybe if he fell asleep now then he wouldn't have to feel this fear, he wished it could be that easy, but trying to get sleep in these circumstances was near impossible.

"Shhh." A warm hand was gently placed on his shoulder, the hot breath tickled Castiel's ear. He dared to open a single eye, then glanced up at the figure above him. All that was seeable to Castiel was a giant black mass, the only distinctive features being a curly heap of hair perched on the figures head.

"I didn't speak." Castiel's voice was shaky, and he hated that, it made him appear weak to his newfound company. But the figure didn't seem to mind and instead chuckled, and sat down beside him. Now that both eyes were open, Castiel was finally able to get a better glance at the room. As it had been a while since he first entered, it had been much brighter and more furniture could have been identified. Streams of moonlight now shone through the cracks of the boarded up window, creating a low key lighting and casting shadows to every nook and cranny of the room.

Gabriel seemed to notice Castiel's eyes darting around and asked, "Do you want me to turn on the light?" He intertwined his arm in Castiel's, who's heart was now finally settling at a more appropriate speed to beat after the fright his brother had caused him, Castiel shook his head although Gabriel probably couldn't see, but from the silence the older boy had been given an answer.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes more, Castiel closed his eyes once again and made an effort to enjoy the moment, Gabriel was one of Castiel's only brothers that genuinely enjoyed his company, not that Castiel gave that out often. A small voice in the back of Castiel's head wondered about his papers, but he brushed off the thought as soon as it had arrived. Instead he rested his head onto Gabriel's shoulder, and the brothers sat in silence for a few minutes more.

Gabriel sighed, a tiresome one that told of a long and hardworking day. He then silently wrapped his arms around the younger boy. At first Castiel was tense, scared even, but soon relaxed into the warm embrace, the thought of his inventions popped into his mind again, this time he allowed it to stay, he held onto the soothing thought and let it subdue him to sleep. Before long his eyes grew heavy and soon enough he became dead to the world around him.

~

 

"This is bullshit." A far away voice called out from the apartment lounge, Castiel frowned and walked into said lounge to see a disgusted, wild haired Raphael scowling at the TV. A thousand snotty tissues lay at the boy's feet, another added to the pile as Raphael caused a hurricane from his nose. He'd been sick for three days now and his 'I don't care' attitude wasn't helping the situation.

"Calm down there or you'll shake the entire place down." Castiel scolded, he'd been mothering the poor guy for a while now and Raphael hated it, only to make Castiel smother him with lemon and honey tea even more. Despite the 'hermit' vibes Castiel was constantly giving, he was always there for his brothers and sisters should they be unwell.

"Look at this Cassie!" Raphael carried on, waving his arms pathetically at the blaring screen. Castiel himself sighed and paid no attention to his brothers abusive tone, instead he sat down on the couch opposite to the sick dumpster and tried to watch the T.V himself. "This is fucking ridiculous." The other boy sighed, throwing yet another tissue to his pile, no, mountain.

Castiel sighed once again and continued to watch the screen, he couldn't make out much as Raphael was now standing directly in front of the tv, waving his arms about, for no apparent reason, but from what he could make out it was the news playing.

"-the cause for such a disease is unknown and hopes for a cure are fading-"

Not bothering, or more so, not wanting to watch any more, Castiel wondered off to his room, leaving the black haired wreck to his own devices. Shouts of protest were heard from Raphael, towards the tv, as Castiel walked off, but he just ignored them and continued his journey towards his room.

But Castiel wasn't able to get away from the latest gossip without difficulty, as he entered the hallway, he could hear whispers, it sounded like his older brothers.

"What are we gonna do?"

What are we gonna do? 

~

His heart pounding in his ears, Castiel's eyes flew open, he'd heard something, he was almost sure of it, something had woken him up. Discarding his recent dream, Castiel scrambled to stand up, he was still in the same room he'd fallen asleep with, only it appeared to be early hours in the morning, he'd slept that long? After a quick look over, Castiel found himself face to face with the one and only Gabriel.

"Sorry, I thought you were asleep." The boy made no attempt to hide the smirk on his face, although he seemed vaguely shocked to know that Castiel was awake."How long have you been awake for?" His expression changed to an extremely curious one.

He definitely did something. Castiel thought, Gabriel's reply confirming this thought. Though the matter wasn't pressed any thurther. Tap tap tap. The sound was quiet, but seemed to ring loudly in Castiel's ears, he practically sprinted towards the nearby window, but was almost disappointed to find nothing but empty street. Had he imagined it?

"Are you okay Cassie?" Gabriel asked from behind him, Castiel waved him off, and walked past him into the apartment lounge, footsteps behind him meant Gabriel was following suit.

Out in the lounge, were four boys, all with eyes glued to the TV screen. There weren't enough couches to provide for them all, so a couple were seated on the floor and beanbags. Castiel sat next to the more inviting of the four, whom was intently pressing the buttons on a Xbox controller.

"How can you even play FIFA while all this is going on?" Castiel muttered irritably, snatching the controller off Balthazar and beginning to play the game himself.

Balthazar snickered and attempted to grab the controller back. "Says you."

Castiel chuckled and carried on playing, Balthazar whined pathetically when he realised Castiel was not giving back the controller, "Shhh." Castiel hushed, taking one hand off the controller and pressing it against Balthazar's lips, which turned out to not actually be his lips but his nose. Behind them Castiel could hear his sisters cackling, though not directed at them, as when he turned around they were pointing and laughing at something on their phones. 

"Boop." Balthazar chuckled, as he used his index finger to 'boop' Castiels nose, managing to seize hold on the controller whilst Castiel was distracted from laughing to hard, his face then morphed into one of annoyance and he crossed him arms.

"Not fair."

Balthazar stuck his tongue out in return.

An ear piercing scream interrupted Castiel's and Balthazar's childish argument, it sounded a lot like their mother, Amara (shut up I know what you're thinking). The sound was soon followed by loud, and unfortunately familiar groans. 

Castiel shot up like a bullet and ran towards the source of the scream, hardly making to the hallway before he was greeted by the sickly grey and lifeless looking forms of what used to be people, some that Castiel even recognised. 

He hardly had time to swing the nearest vase at the herd making its way towards him, before a strong hand pulled him out of the way and into the closest bedroom. 

"What were you thinking?" Gabriel's ushered voice had hardly any effect on Castiel, but that didn't matter, as both the brothers were already heading towards the window to make an escape. 

"But what about-" 

"No time." Gabriel gives Castiel a sideways look, the younger boy knowing not to say anything more, as this act alone was already causing both of them a great deal amount of pain. 

Castiel nodded, solemnly, and jumped out the window, stifling a sob as he did so. 

~

The papers lay almost forgotten, still hidden in boxes and behind stuck out pieces in the floor, under his bed and in between books on a shelf. 

The voices of the dead fill the house, as they wander aimlessly throughout the hallways and the bedrooms. 

But they never make it into the small basement.


End file.
